


Quidditch Calendar - August

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Quidditch Calendar [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Luna Lovegood, Daydreaming, Drabble, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fundraisers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Imagination, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Modeling, POV Luna Lovegood, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Calendar Series, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Post war Harry and his group of friends decide to find a large group of previous Hogwarts quidditch players to post for a quidditch calendar in hopes of raising money to rebuild the Hogwarts pitch! Of course everyone is going to enjoy a different month for a different reason. Or is it the same reason? What do we have for August?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Luna Lovegood
Series: Quidditch Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Quidditch Calendar - August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> A/N: As always straight up shameless word porn -shrug- at least for me. I'm not sure Draco feels so shameless LOL  
> Fifth -shocked face- drabble for my Quidditch Calendar series! One shot/drabble per month featuring a different pairing! Hope you enjoy it, or at least some of the series.
> 
> This one specifically is dedicated to SonnenFlower for her HAPPY BIRTHDAY today as requested months ago! A special extra thanks for her giving me more ideas/suggestions for the whole series itself! Hopefully it lives up to expectations!

XXXXXXXXX

When Harry had first told her about the quidditch calendar he, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Ginny had decided to make she had ordered a copy right away. Luna even ordered one for her daddy to put in his office even though he wasn’t a quidditch fan. Instead choosing to focus on the more unknown of the world. She knew he wouldn’t mind though and if anything may feel a little better helping her friend due to the guilt he still carried for his failed attempt to hand him over. 

  
The fundraiser was such a Harry idea in her opinion. Wanting to do good by everyone, and helping in whatever way he could. Something she had completely expected of him a lot after the war. Raising money for charities and she supported him fully. She even had been advertising the calendar in the Quibbler regularly to try and boost sales even further. A lot of people were starting to take the Prophet less seriously, and in turn their paper had become quite a bit more popular. Probably also because Harry only chose to give interviews via them. 

  
Luna understood and agreed that a fundraiser for Hogwarts was one of the best things Harry could think of. She knew it meant a lot to him, and the castle was like his home. That quidditch had been his only true outlet, and the thought of young students like himself not getting to enjoy that probably bothered him deeply. He was right, they deserved that opportunity and some sadistic maniac shouldn’t be the reason the next generation didn’t have it. Hogwarts deserved everything they could offer for all it suffered in the battle. 

  
While she didn’t play quidditch herself, and wasn’t an over the top fan like a lot of her friends were, she did enjoy watching games. Showing support and encouraging them onward with great enthusiasm. Especially if anyone she admired was playing. Be it Harry, Draco, Ginny, or in this case the witch that had her spreading her own legs wide, naked on her yellow sheeted bed as she played with herself. Angelina Johnson. 

  
Luna moaned when the bundle of nerves pulsed beneath her ever moving fingers again. She had been eyeing the moving picture for nearly five minutes. Dragging out her pleasure as long as she could manage without losing herself. 

  
There was a wide variety of people in the calendar and the Ravenclaw was pleased to see such house unity so soon after the war. Even if some were older upper years that had once hated each other like Marcus and Oliver. Every single one of them looked incredibly sexy thanks to Ginny’s skill at seduction. However the Gryffindor chaser was just unbearable to watch. 

  
Angelina simply stood with her back to the camera. Her Gryffindor uniform adorning her popular number 36 which was completely visible since her long dark hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Luna wanted to see the front of her though. Especially as the caramel colored witch turned her head, twisting her upper body around just enough to grin at the camera before looking it up and down and turning back around. ALl the while holding her broom tall at her side with confidence. 

  
The blonde couldn't complain though about the position really. No matter how much she was imagining the woman's breasts. Imagining them in her mouth as she suckled them gently, flicking the stiff peaks and appreciating their fullness that were larger than her own. 

  
The witch’s round bum was absolutely perfect in the skin tight cream colored trousers she wore. Snug around her cheeks that asked to be grabbed, which were only highlighted further by the quaffle she had propped up on her defined hip. Just more curves that added to her womanly form.

  
The scarlet of the quaffle Angelia was so skilled at handling blended in nicely with the maroon of her jersey. She wore no robes like her standard outfit, and it was also cut off at the shoulders like many of the others in the calendar. It was a brilliant decision on Ginny’s end. Bloody brilliant actually. 

  
Whimpering at the sight Luna started circling her clit faster. Her eyes darted between all the different shades of color the witch was giving off. What she wouldn’t give to just taste her skin. To feel her warm solid body pressed against her. Hell Angelina could keep her uniform on, and she would cherish the roughness of the fabric rubbing against her sensitive flesh. 

  
Not a soul knew how much she had always admired the older Gryffindor chaser in her younger years. She had always gone to every match. Mostly to support Harry at first, but she quickly grew to find her eyes mostly following the witch as she swerved around the other house players. Throwing the largest ball into the hoops with all her upper body strength. Obviously with the way she was fingering herself now that attraction had never ceased. 

  
The witch beared down on her hand as she dipped her fingers inside herself yet again. Tugging on her left nipple harder while she continued to grope and fondle her left breast, thrusting her digits into her heated channel over and over again. Angelina was still as tone as ever and no doubt her arms, hands, could do magical things to her. She would relish the moment if she ever got the chance. Buy a pensieve and commit it to everlasting memory.

  
Unfortunately for her, as far as she knew the witch was in a relationship with George Weasley, not that she received regular updates as to what Angelina did in her personal life. They had no real connection outside of a few mutual friends. Luna groaned and thrust her pelvis up not even feeling jealousy from her assumed relationship status, but feeling arousal at the witch being pleasured. As long as the witch was happy that was what mattered. As long as she was treated like the queen she was and made to feel good in every way possible. If only she could be sure of it though.

  
Luna would never be so bold as to ask Angelina outright if she saw the Gryffindor. Ask her if the man she was with was giving her what she needed, and if he wasn’t how she could. George was a good looking wizard skilled at quidditch himself, and while men weren’t her go to she couldn’t help but wonder if he made Angelina’s jaw drop and eyes roll back into her head with the flutter of eyelashes the way she wanted to. Shaking and coming undone for him. Maybe they would let her help her fall completely over the edge into her bliss as she melted between them. 

  
Sliding her entire hand down through her dripping folds the witch bit her lip as her imagination ran wild. Feeling her own warm slickness she brought her wet hand up to rub it against her mouth. Dreaming it was Angelina’s arousal coating her face as she ate away at her sex. The beautiful witch riding her tongue hard while she brought her to her peak. Maybe George would be okay just watching them. Watching as she completely unraveled her before him. Sometimes men liked that after all. 

  
Moaning Luna pinched at her clit lightly and nipple roughly, pulling on it, at the same time before shoving her fingers back inside her. Licking her lips to enjoy the flavor of herself but imagining it was that of the dark haired witch in her mind, that she continued to eye fuck from the calendar. Every single time she twisted her body her bum perked out a little more. She wanted to bite it lightly and hold onto it as she rubbed her chest and stomach against it.

  
Instead for the moment Luna settled for rubbing the heel of her hand against her bundle of nerves harder. Wishing it was Angelina she was grinding against. Sitting between her legs looking down at her. Watching her finally revealed breasts, since the stupid picture was a tease, bounce below her as she fucked her. Her face eyes closed in ecstasy as she ground their pelvises together. 

  
Luna whined and nearly came alone from that fantasy. Her lower lips throbbed with excitement and she worked herself even quicker. Nostrils flaring as she came closer to an orgasm. Maybe she could levitate the calendar closer so she could try and see the sparkle in her eyes when she grinned at the camera. There was no way she was stopping just to perform a spell though. 

  
“Angelina…” she moaned tightly, closing her eyes. Replaying every twist and turn the witch had ever made before her eyes. Luna tried to keep them open though she saw her moving picture, but the sensation was overwhelming. The threatening wave pushing against the barrier of her skin wanting to bust free the same way her pussy was trying to expel her fingers every time she entered herself to the point she resigned herself to her little nub. 

  
“Oh oh oh….” Luna cried out making the mistake of thinking about the witch sucking on it. She squeezed her knees together as her hand moved in small circles quickly drawing out all the intensity it held. The tightness in her belly snapping, tensing every other muscle in her body, and unleashing a flood of sparking hormones through her. Luna wished desperately it was the Gryffindor’s head between her legs. 

  
Biting her fingers lightly she wanted so bad to grab onto the witch's dark hair and press her pubic bone further into her mouth so she could continually tongue at her opening. Driving her tongue inside her as she licked at her soaked folds the way her own hand had caressed them. 

  
All too soon Luna’s body relaxed itself back against her worn mattress, and her worn out wrist stilled itself. Taking deep breaths she admired Angelina yet again in her calendar. Like an untouchable gorgeous dark unicorn. Bringing her wet hand back to her mouth she lazily sucked on it like it was Angelina’s arousal, lips, or basically any part of her. At least she would get to look at her in such a way for the rest of the month, all the while trying to prevent herself from reaching out to George and making a move on them. 


End file.
